Nightmare
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: The Daybreaker girls have to go through their worst nightmares while their soulmates watch. What secrets will be revealed? And how much can they take?
1. Chapter 1

J POV  
>when I opened my eyes a bright light was shining in my face.<p>

"good. He's awake" a voice said.

"Poppy?" I said groggily. I opened my eyes and saw Ash, David, Eric, Quinn, Theirry, Galen, Delos, and Morgead in the same situation as me. In front of us stood Blaise. Thea's evil cousin.

"whats going on? Wheres Poppy?" I demanded

"and Mary-Lynette"

"and Thea"

"and Gillian"

"and Rashel"

"and Hannah"

"and Maggie"

"and Jez"

"and Keller?"

They all echoed after me.

"well" Blaise began with an evil smile I did not feel at all good about. "They are all much, much happier than I am which makes me upset. So as punishment I will be putting them in their worst dreams that may make them very, very uncomfortable. And you get to watch"

Morgead growled

"just give them back" Theirry reasoned.

"as soon as they are done with their nightmare."

"get it over with then" Quinn practically barked. Barked get it? Cause werewolves, and he's a vampire and….oh whatever. I was extremely worried about Poppy.

"Lets start with" her eyes roamed around the room landing on me "Precious Poppy shall we?"

I tried not to growl at her but it was very unsuccessful. She exited the room and her face appeared on a giant T.V. screen.

"now don't think about running. The doors are hard solid wood so basically none of you can get out. Most of you are Vampires. So are you ready to see Poppy?"

There were a lot of protests. Poppy was so innocent. Then again I doubted they would hurt her. But what is going to happen to her? The T.V. image disappeared and returned with a picture of Poppy on it. She was in a doctor's office. Oh crap.


	2. Poppy

J POV  
>I watched helplessly as my soulmate was strapped to a table and injected with large needles. She was crying and I was about to go and rip the head off of Blaise for inflicting this upon her. A doctor came in and looked down at her with what seems to be an evil smile.<p>

"sorry Poppy but you have cancer. But that's okay because the boy you have always loves prefers Michaela and girls like her. No one cares. No one that you care about caring anyways" he said with a sneer

Poppy wailed again.

"But like I said poppy it's okay. Because guess what?"

"you can make me better?" She sniffled

"no" he said and laughed as he pulled out a syringe and plunged it into her arm. She screamed and kept having spasms on the table.

"James, James" she kept crying and screaming. I was vaugly aware of my own cries and shouts

"poppy! Poppy!"

The other Daybreakers were looking a bit sick to their stomachs. Poppys franic writhing became slower and slower.

"Jamie" she whispered as the last ounce of breath surged out of her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and Blaise's voice over the intercom rang out in laughter.

"don't worry James. Her turn is over. Lets move on to Mary-Lynette shall we?"

She said sickeningly. I couldn't help but notice ash go pale. Paler than any vampire I'd ever seen.


	3. MaryLynette

A POV  
>I saw Mary-Lynette and she was kneeling over a body. It took me a moment to recognize the body as mine. It was when Mary-Lynette had to kill Jeremy. But….wait a minuete. Mare was crying. I wanted to call out, scream to her that I was okay. I then saw the form of Jeremy grab Mary-Lynette and I could feel a growl rising in my throat. She was so breakable. He pushes her against a tree.<p>

"The stars are so much prettier as a wolf" he sneered at her.

"no, no you wouldn't" she shakily said.

"it's too late your precious leech is dead." At that she flinched.

"I will be there for you though" he sneered as he bit into Mary-Lynette's neck. I started screaming then. It was everything I could do not to go and rip Blaise's soulless head off her neck. I could feel the hands of the others holding me back from leaping into the screen. Mary-Lynette was shaking now. She was transforming and I could feel the grief in my heart

"no, nononono this can't be happening oh my gosh" I wailed helplessly. I looked at my cousin James who had the same emptiness in his eyes as I'm sure mine did. Mary-Lynette was now a wolf. She looked at my body and back at Jeremy. He looked back at her. As he took a step towards her she bolted off into the night. My Mary-Lynette. My stargazer.

I could feel the grief settling in and the eerie quiet reflected across the room. Everyones attention shifted to the screen so I could tell Blaise was back. I was too busy staring helplessly at the groung.

"Wow, Ash. Not as heartless as I thought" she said, the cruelty in her voice unmasked.

"On to Thea now, how about that" I could sense Eric tense up. When I finally gained the courage to look up again Eric was looking close to shattered at the prospect that Thea was going to be scared and alone facing her worst fear.

**AN: I am not a Thea expert so I don't have a great idea of what her worst fear would be. Any ideas?**


	4. Thea

E POV  
>I watched as my beautiful soulmate entered the room on the screen. When she did an image of myself and Blaise appeared. We were kissing and holding hands. I could almost see Thea's heart breaking through her eyes.<p>

"no" I mumbled "no Thea I'm here I would never leave you"

"Eric?" She says on the verge of tears. "why?"

A snarky voice comes out of my mouth.

"Thea. How would you ever have thought I'd love you when Blaise is so much prettier. She is better than you in every aspect and I hate you"

Thea broke down into sobs. I was shaking my head

"Thea!" I yelled "Thea I'm right here! I love you!"

It all went on without success. I could see the sympathetic looks on the others faces. Especially Ash and James who probably knew what I was experiencing at the moment. The screen me walked out with Blaise on my arm laughing. Thea sank to her knees and I could see her shoulders heaving with sobs. How could she think she was less than the demon Blaise is? She is so much more. Beautiful. Smart. And willing to keep me out of trouble. I was doing everything I could to get her attention even though I knew it was useless. I watched helplessly as my heartbroken soulmate laid curled up on the floor and making a small puddle as the tears rolled off her nose and cheeks. My heart was breaking along with hers.

Blaise's face appeared on the monitor and I exploded

"how could you! I love Thea and would never look at you like you were anything other than a demon! You are sick and twisted" I huffed. Blaise laughed. She just laughed.

"I know Eric. But she doesn't" she grinned her evil smile.

"Gillian's turn" she said and David glared at her. His glare could have burned through volcanoes but it didn't seem to affect her. The heartbreak that was going on in myself should have relieved Thea of hers. But knowing Blaise her torture would probably still be going on.


	5. Gillian

D POV

I tried not to panic. Gillian was so innocent. She wouldn't hurt a dung beetle. I looked at the screen taking in my soulmates frightened face. She was in the woods. Alone again. She was sitting next to angel in the cold snow and angel's laugh was as mocking as it was cruel.

"please, help me you did last time" she begged her eyes wide.

Angel laughed again and looked at her like she was the scum on the bottom of his shoe. I wanted to tear out his face.

"please, Gillian. You call yourself a witch but your not. You are not a wild power like Illiana or a wiz at potions like Thea. You cant even find your way out of the woods. Even Philip North, Poppy's brother who barely knows anything is better than you. Who do you think you are anyways ordering me around" he sneered.

"why would you say that" she whispered obviously trying to hide her tears.

"where's David. I want David" she said as if she would start crying if I didn't appear in a puff of smoke right before her eyes.

"David, David" he mocked her.

"you always need David. But think about it Gillian. What if David doesn't want you" he snapped.

The look of disbelief and shock on Gilians face made me lunge at the screen. I felt Quinn and Theirry's hands gripping my arms to prevent me from clawing the screen out. After all. They still wanted to see their soulmates.

Angel disappeared in a puff and like that Gillian was all alone. She buried her head in her knees and curled up on her side crying. No one there to save her this time.

Blaise's fae appeared on the screen and I lost it. I completely lost it.

"YOU EVIL WART ON THE FOOT OF THE DEVIL" I screamed at her. Ash actually looked a bit like he was going to laugh at that despite the still shaken and grief filled face he currently had on. Blaise cut me off

"oh shut it David. Next we'll move onto our precious vampire hunter" That could be Jez or Rashel.

"Rashel" she sneered. Quinn looked like he was going to puke. If that was possible for a vampire to do.

**AN: okay guys I appreciate all your suggestions. Everyones been looking forward to Rashel's turn. In face she along with Jez and Poppy is my favorite character. I am currently wrapping up the school year so you'll have to bear with me if I'm slow. Comment, comment, comment. That's actually what keeps me going with my story. Thanks.**


	6. Rashel

Q POV  
>Rashel appeared on screen tied up. I felt a growl rising in my throat. The others looked at me, grief was apparent on my face. That's when the shadow walked out. Hunter. He laughed.<p>

"Told you I'd be back" he sneered and before I or anyone else knew what he was doing he plunged his fangs deep into Rashels neck. She screamed. That scream vibrated through my bones and I lunged at the screen with anguished eyes, I'd told all the other daybreakers our story so they knew why I was freaking out. That day in Hunter's mansion.

"If you turn me into a vampire, the minute I wake up I will take my own stake and plunge it into my heart. Do you think I'm not brave enough?"

I flashed back to reality and saw Hunter forcing his bleeding arm to Rashel's mouth. I let out an anguished cry and was shaking with dry sobs as my body seemed to give up all hope and slammed to my knees.

T POV  
>Quinn the ruthless. Quinn the fierce, one of my best fighters sobbing in an undignified heap on the ground as his soulmate was being turned into something that she had sworn to destroy. Then again if it was Hannah I'd be doing the same thing.<p>

Q POV

I heard the sounds of her crying. Rashel never cried. Soon enough though Hunter finished the blood exchange and Rashel laid limply and bloody in a heap shaking on the ground. She lifted her stake looked at it for a minute then plunged it into her own heart. At that the screen went black and as if it was the switch of reality I let out a bloodcurdling agonizingly painful shriek.

"NO RASHEL NO NO RASHEL COME BACK NO!" I was beserk, and I didn't care. I was losing it. I saw the others look at me like I was an alien they found lying in buttered toast.

"well, well, well. Not as ruthless as we seem now are we?" Blaise's evil smirk appeared. I didn't even have the strength anymore to look up. I just curled up and closed my eyes hoping it was all just a bad dream I could wake up from.

"Hannah turn" Blaise said a sneer in her voice. I didn't have to open my eyes to know Theirry glared at her with all his might.

**AN: I'm nervous about whether that met your expectations. I had some help from my awesome commenters with this so thanks. Comment comment comment!**


	7. Hannah

T POV  
>Hannah, my beautiful angel. I wished that I had spent all the time in the world with her. I watched as she was strapped to the chair in the cave, maya infront of her. And I was beside her too…<p>

Maya kissed me and I kissed her back, very differently than I would have kissed Hannah, in fact I was a bit disgusted. Hannah's face melted into a lost expression.

"one more blood exchange and you'll be done" Maya said with glee. She did the blood exchange and I watched as my beautiful soulmate turned into a vampire.

"no" I whispered the horrid truth of what was about to happen shining in my eyes.

"you so freaking ulgy Hannah" my clone self in the cave said.

"why did I ever chase after you when I could have had the most beautiful powerful vampire in all the world" I then kissed Maya again. I was going to kill Blaise. Of course I'd have to fight with the others to get to hurt her first though.

Hannah took on the eerie qualities of a vampire and Maya handed the cave-Theirry a stake. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, she would have to know it was fake if I did what I thought I'd do.

"goodbye you ungrateful, ugly vermin" I sneered. It killed me to see Hannah crying and sobbing

"Theirry, no please I love you, what happened to you?" she pleaded.

"I opened my eyes and saw the monster I convinced myself I loved" My cave self sneered.

Hannah broke down into tears and I plunged the stake in her chest. I could feel myself shaking with dry sobs. The screen went black and Blaise appeared laughing.

"I can't say that was unenjoyably" she said with glee.

"next up Jezabel"

Morgead growled. We all knew what was going to happen to Jez even before the screen lit up. Poor Morgead.


	8. Jez

M POV  
>The scene I'd had so many nightmares about replaying itself before me. I looked on helplessly as I watched the girl I loved be staked. But this time I wasn't there. No one was. No one was there to save her. She was crying and I wanted to rip Lily limb from limb slowly and painfully. Jez was getting paler, all the blood draining out of her body. She looked so fragile. I wanted to protect her but I couldn't protect her from this.<p>

"Morgy, where are you?" she whispered through cracked lips. I wanted to cry out to her and hold her hand.

"Jez! Jez I'm here I'm not leaving Jez! Hang on!" I ran up to the screen and placed my hand ontop of where hers was.

"Morgead don't leave" she said, she was looking up at the sky as if I was up there waiting for her.

"JEZ JEZABEL REDFERN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME" I was getting into one of my excited states. I was crying too. It was all to real. To real for me to ignore. I sank to my knees and slammed my fist on the ground. I couldn't let her leave me. Not again.

"JEZ, JEZ NO!" I was shrieking as her body went still and all the breath left her. It was eerily quiet in the room. The only sound being heard was the choked sobbing sounds I was producing. Blaise's face appeared on the screen.

"bring her back. BRING HER BACK" I roared waving my fist toward her. If I could get my hands on her she'd be sorry.

"oh boo hoo" she sneered.

"next up is Maggie. Hmm this will be interesting to watch don't you think? I certainly hope so."

Her face disappeared, still smirking. Delos looked as if he didn't know the first thing on earth to do. He looked torn. But I guess that's how we all looked.


	9. Maggie

D POV

I never thought about it much, but I didn't know a whole lot about Maggie. I frowned. I didn't even know what her worst nightmare was. I am such a bad soulmate. I'd have to fix that when I got her back. Because I will get her back. Even if it means I have to join her in the next life. I loved her more than my own life itself and I felt horrible that I knew so little about her and ashamed that Blaise had to make us realize that. Maggie's face appeared on the screen. She was ontop of a mountain. She was standing next to a bird. A hawk. It must be her brother. She followed the bird. She was high up in the rocks.

"wait! Wait! Miles! **(AN: I'm sorry if I get his name wrong I'm doing it from memory and my internet is down)**

The bird continued on. She continued following it. How could a bird be her biggest nightmare? She followed it all the way to the edge of a cliff. The bird perched on the very edge and Maggie inched toward it.

"Maggie no…" I muttered. She'd fall. The edge was too thin. All of a sudden the bird transformed into a human being. Her brother. He was bloody and broken . She gasped. I suppose I would too. If I had a brother. Which I don't.

"Miles what happened to you?" she whispered reaching out a tense hand toward him.

"don't touch me" he said stiffly and Maggie's hand shot back as if he'd slapped it. How dare he talk to my queen like that, The end of the cliff broke and Miles fell off the mountain. Screaming. It was quite horrifying and Maggie was screaming right along with him. She rushed to the edge of the cliff.

"no!" I yelled out knowing it was hopless and that she would never hear me. The rock crumbled beneath her feet and she gripped the edge of the cliff as she slid over the side.

I felt the room tense up. One by one Maggie's fingers slipped until finally she fell.

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed in anguish. Maggie! She couldn't be gone! Why couldn't I have gone iver the edge. Mabye this was like New Moon, I thought, and she went cliffdiving and a nice werewolf who was in love with her would save her life. What? No werewolf could be in love with my Maggie! Stupid Jacob.

Blaise's face popped up again

"and now, last but not least….KELLER!" she said as if she were performing in a play opposed to out soulmates nightmares. Galen almost fell. I could tell he hoped she'd forgotten. But of course she hadn't. She was Blaise. She was evil.


	10. Keller

G POV  
>I'd hoped she had forgotten. But of course I'd had no such luck. The screen lit up and Keller was outside a door. She knocked and opened it. On the other side was Illiana.<p>

"come in" she opened the door wider for Keller.

She led Keller into a sitting room where I was sitting. Then she sat down and grabbed my hand kissing me on the cheek. Wait a minute. This isn't right… I love Keller not Illiana. Kellers eyes burned with hurt. Then toddling in came a little baby with my hair and Illiana's eyes. Oh no. Whats going on here.

"this is our baby, the newest addition to out beautiful family your not part of" Illiana said as if it were everyday conversation.

"isn't he beautiful? We named him Jay. Like a blue-jay. A peaceful animal like I was supposed to be. But of course you ruined that for me"

Keller's eyes welled up with tears. I could tell everyone was shocked. We were pretty sure not once in Keller's life. Not even when she was half dead from a dragon attack. Had she cried. Yet she was doing it now. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand. Tell her that I loved her and only her. I would never speak to her in that manner!

"would you like to hold him?" Illiana offered, holding the baby out to keller. As Keller half-heartedly reached for it I grabbed it away.

"Illiana" I chided "Remember what Keller's name means? Demon! And if her mother could hate her that much then why should we socialize with her."

That's it. I couldn't take any more of this. I ran to the wooden door and slammed my body against it a couple times. Soon I heard more slamming. The others were helping. Well not the vampires of course… So that left David, Eric, and I slamming against the door. Soon though I guess even the vampires got tired of the door separating us from out soulmates and started helping. Through the every so often grunt of pain from one of them we finally got through. The door split and we strided out. At this point a lot of people were arguing over who got to kill Blaise.

"STOP!" Theirry yelled out, his voice ringing with authority.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"we kill her together" this raised a cheer from all of us and we rushed to the only other door in the place we were being held. Inside we found Blaise looking quite confused. I guess she turned on the moniter and didn't see us there.

Q POV

I cant say what went on next because no one needs to be scarred for life. But Blaise finally gave in, she was all bloody and bruised. Yeah, we beat her up.

"fine, I'll let your stupid soulmates out"

Now normally calling our soulmates stupid would make us mad but we were too happy to see them again. Blaise shut her eyes and muttered a few words and in the next room we heard our soulmates crying and talking, we heard some of our names. They were looking for us! I think I was the first one out of the room. It was hard to tell because we were all crammed into the doorway. I had to see if Rashel was okay.

**(AN: don't stop checking in! I will have one more chapter with the reunion. But then that will be it. I've had so much fun writing this and was amazed that you guys were so supportive of my work. So thanks to you all. Check in soon!)**


	11. The Reunion

J POV  
>I ran in to see Poppy, the others were being reunited with their soulmates too but all I saw was Poppy. I ran to her and encircled her in a hug.<p>

"I love you Jamie" she cried

"I will always be there to save you" I whispered, soothing her.

A POV  
>I ran to Mary-Lynette. She wasn't a wolf. It was just a bad dream! I hugged her and kissed her. We stayed like that for a long time in eachothers arms.<p>

"I love you Mare."

"your not dead" she whispered with joy.

"and your nota wolf" I responded lovingly.

E POV

I ran up to Thea and grabbed her in a hug.

"you love me" she whispered as though if she spoke to lad it wouldn't be true.

"I will always love you. I will NEVER ever leave you. Not until the day I die. Not even then."

D POV  
>I run up to Gillian and kiss her then rub hers arms.<p>

"you still cold?" I ask and she just burries her head in my chest and shakes her head no.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I know" she says into my chest.

Q POV  
>I run up to Rashel and hug her and kiss her crying and talking at the same time.<p>

"I thought you were dead. Never do that to me again" I say my voice shaky. I would never let her go.

"I'm sorry" she says. "I'm sorry"

And I just hug her for the longest time.

T POV  
>I gather Hannah into my arms and kiss her all over, making sure she was okay. As soon as I draw away I start talking<p>

"I will always love you. Do you understand me? I will never want Maya and if you died I'd go right along with you" she just nods her head and I put my hands on her cheeks. I loved her so much.

M POV  
>I run to Jez and hug her. Only after Jez starts wriggling away to I let go. I guess I was hugging her too tight. I was crying. Me and Quinn the sissys. Meh.<p>

"I love you. Don't you ever leave me" I say to her holding her head in my hands. I had to make her understand.

"I wouldn't dream of it Morgy" she whispers, tears in her eyes as well and I just hug her too me and don't let go.

D POV

"Maggie" I say grasping her hands.

"I want to know more about you. I don't know a lot and I was so scared because I had no idea what torture you were about to go through" she nods and I get up and hug her to me.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"nuh huh"

"ya huh"

And so on and so on.

G POV  
>I run to keller. I could feel my voice breaking.<p>

"never think that. Do you hear me? Never think that. I love you and I always will. You are the one for me and if I were to have a son named Jay I would have him with you. Do you hear me?"

She just nods, crying as I sit down, she sits on my lap and I rock her in my arms. I felt complete again.


End file.
